In many larger companies, EDP devices at differently located workplaces are networked with one another, for example by a Local Area Network LAN. Employees then have the opportunity to store their respective work results for a project, which they have acquired during a working time interval, e.g. during an 8-hour working day, on a main server via the EDP device at their workplace and the LAN. These work results can then also be retrieved again at any time, in particular at the start of a subsequent working time interval, from other EDP devices connected to the LAN in order to continue the project work from there.
Hitherto, however, such methods for carrying out projects have been provided solely for spatially limited applications, in particular solely related to a company site. This has the drawback that employees at other sites cannot readily be involved in the project work.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method, computer program and system in which employees at other sites, located at a distance from the main server, are permitted full cooperation in a project.